1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to refuse containers, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved refuse container which is formed with a weighted floor and lid formed with a weighted compartment to minimize wind loss of the container and lid.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of refuse containers is well known in the prior art. As may be appreciated, the conventional containers are formed of relatively light-weight plastic-like materials to enhance transport and longevity of such containers in use. Unfortunately, such containers are subject to wind loss by their light-weight construction and replacement in geographical areas of relatively high wind disturbances is frequent. Prior art devices have set forth a myriad of refuse container constructions to counter various problems in the use of refuse containers, but have tended to ignore the contemporary light-weight containers and the problem of same in areas of high wind activity.
An example of contemporary container construction to deal with particularized problems is set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 8,997,072 to Guth as a refuse container for a particular use in combination with a trash compactor wherein the container is formed with a removable base to enable ease of disassembly therefrom and removal of the container from the trash compactor. The Guth patent is of interest relative to the use of a refuse container in a particular environment, but is of a relatively remote organization to the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,351,747 to Flinn sets forth a refuse container nestably received within an outer shell for storage of the container to enhance longevity of the inner container and minimize damage thereto.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,082,901 to Nakagawa sets forth a refusetype container with an inner disposable receiver wherein the inner receiver is formed of a fluid-tight construction to enable reception of fluid therein to extinguish ash and the like in use in cooperation with cigarette smoking.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,451,453 to Heck sets forth a waste receptacle formed with disposable interior liners wherein a lower compartment is formed with a dispensing arrangement to enable withdrawal of liners to utilize in combination with the container. While of interest relative to the solution of a particular problem, the Heck patent is of a structure and organization relatively remote to that of the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,856,173 to Deane sets forth a refuse container and receptacle rack wherein a refuse container is positioned within the rack and provided with enhanced stability, wherein the instant invention dispenses with such extraneous structural organization to provide a compact self-contained organization biased against loss of the container by wind action.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,927,786 to Aboud sets forth a container with a detachably removable bottom portion to enable readily removal of trash can liners that may be utilized in combination with the patent where the central portion of the container is formed as a tube securable to without a floor and is thereby removable upwardly from about a container liner used in combination with a container.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved weighted refuse container which addresses both the problem of storage, portability, and effectiveness, and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.